The Day They Fell from the Sky
by GoldenWolf88
Summary: After their sister gives up magic and leaves, Wyatt and Chris are on their own, taking over for the Charmed Ones however, two strange girls from the sky and a prophecy later, nothing will ever be the same again.
1. The Lost and the Found

Disclaimer: I own nothing except the plot and Rowan.

* * *

**Chapter One: The Lost and the Found**

Wyatt Halliwell, at age twenty-five, could be a very dangerous man should he choose to be. He was the successor of King Author, Wielder of Excalibur, and not to mention the son of Piper Halliwell and Leo Wyatt. His brother, Chris Halliwell, while not as powerful as Wyatt, could also be particularly dangerous. Together the two made quite a team. Now that the Charmed Ones had retired Chris and Wyatt and now their sister, Melinda, had taken over.

The problem with this scenario was that Melinda Halliwell had been kidnaped ... and no one could find her via spell or scrying. Needless to say, the Brothers Halliwell were quite irate. The Elders yielded no answers, not even who had taken her. Everything began to seem hopeless until...

Chris and Wyatt walked through the woods, venturing on the only lead they'd gotten. "This must be where she was taken," Chris said, pointing to a perfect ring of scorched earth in a small clearing.

Wyatt knelt down, examining the ground. "It was probably a demon... How are we going to tell Mom and Dad that she's missing?" Piper and Leo were on vacation for two weeks.

Chris sighed, placing a hand on his brother's shoulder. "You can't blame yourself, Wyatt. We can't hover over her shoulder to protect her forever."

"I should have been there. What the hell was she doing out here anyway?"

"I don't know. Probably trying to get away from an overbearing brother who carries the weight of the world," replied Chris nonchalantly.

Wyatt managed a small smile despite his foul mood. He was about to reply when in the clearing ahead three beings fell from the sky and suddenly vanished. The brothers glanced at each other and quietly crept closer. A portal appeared and out of it stepped two men, or at least they looked like men, wearing black jackets with a silver crest across the chest.

The taller one spoke first. "Where are they?"

"I don't see them... I can't sense the either."

"I hope you know they'll have your head for this!" The portal appeared again, and bickering, the two stepped inside. As soon as it closed, movement caught Chris's eye. Down in the clearing, the three that fell from the sky came out of hiding. One, a pretty young woman with ebony hair topping her head, was covering the other two with wings that protruded from her back. She folded her wings and rolled onto her side. On her left was a tall brunette with doe eyes and on her right... "Melinda!" exclaimed both brothers running to embrace her.

Melinda tried to pull away, her face panicked. "Rowan's hurt!" she yelled turning to the winged woman.

"Am not," Rowan said in a low musical voice.

"Um, Row, hate to tell you this but your left wing is ripped out a bit," the brunette said. She seemed dazed.

"You're seeing things," muttered Rowan, opening her eyes which were astounding ice blue in color. She looked over her shoulder to see that the brunette was right, and she was lying in a pool of her own blood. "Well, damn," she said, closing her eyes again.

"Wyatt moved over to Rowan and knelt down beside her. He started to heal her as Chris checked over Melinda, and the brunette, whose name was Bianca. Wyatt found it difficult to heal Rowan. She wasn't human, but she wasn't evil either. "What are you?" he whispered once he finally finished. Now that he was up close, he could see that her hair had midnight blue streaks and she had a strange symbol tattooed on her lower back. Rowan mumbled something incoherent. After having lost so much blood, he was weak. Wyatt, exhausted from healing her, said down beside her to rest. When Chris finished healing the other two, he orbed everyone back to the manor.

* * *

While Rowan and Bianca slept, Melinda sat talking to her brothers in the kitchen. "We were in some kind of test lab as far as I can figure. The men that had us, they weren't demons or warlocks.." Melinda trailed off thinking. Wyatt and Chris, though concerned, decided to hold questions until Melinda could rest. "Rowan had it the worse. They, they did things to her everyday, but when they brought her back, and even when she wasn't there, she managed to protect Bianca and me. They really got to me after that first time, thanks to her," Melinda's eyes began to well up. "Two days ago, Rowan organized a break out. I still don't know how she managed it. She and Bianca had been there long before I had. They know some of what was going on, I think."

"You need sleep." Chris said, standing up. "We'll talk in the morning." Melinda nodded and went upstairs.

Wyatt sat, staring into his coffee cup. "If not demons or warlocks, then what?"

"I was wondering the same thing," said Chris as he quickly fetched the Book of Shadows. He flipped through aimlessly. "I don't even know what I'm looking for," he muttered.

"Wait!" Wyatt exclaimed, placing his hand on the page Chris had been about to turn. He pulled the book toward himself. "Listen. Sorcerers are a very small faction of beings in the magical world that are neither witches nor warlocks. No one knows where sorcerers originated from nor are all their powers known. They work for their own purposes, siding with whomever will benefit them."

"You're scary sometimes," Chris said.

Ignoring him, Wyatt went on, thinking aloud. "Maybe, if it was sorcerers that took them, they wanted to expand their power or something so they gathered different people from the magical community... putting them up to a series of tests?"

"That's crazy."

"Not really," said a low musical voice behind them. Rowan came into the kitchen, walking slowly, as if it pained her. "As fare as I can figure, that's what they were doing. Trying to create a master race or something," she said quietly, sitting down.

Chris gazed at her, realizing that something was off. "Where are your wings?" he asked. Wyatt stared at her, but she didn't seem to notice.

"I can hid them if I need to. I cam down to thank you for healing me," she said, turning to Wyatt, who smiled," and to say good bye."

"What? Why?" Wyatt demanded.

Rowan looked taken aback. "I don't want to intrude on you. You've done so much already. And besides, I need to work on finding a way to destroy the sorcerers before they start up the project again."

Wyatt caught her hand as she stood up. "No, don't go. You saved Melinda and who knows how many other innocents. We owe you everything. Besides, you can't take on the sorcerers by yourself. Let us help you." Rowan hesitated; however, when she looked into Wyatt's eyes she nodded. Chris grinned seeing the look that passed between the two.

Bianca was the next one up. She stumbled to the table and sat by Rowan. "They drugged me," she declared, still angry about it apparently. Chris smiled.

Rowan laughed; Wyatt was struck. Rowan hadn't smiled until that moment. Her haunting face was beautiful even when frowning but when smiling she was amazing. "Feeling better?" she asked.

"Yes. Are you?"

"I'm find, Bianca."

"And you two are?" Bianca asked looking at Chris and Wyatt.

"Chris."

"Wyatt. We're Melinda's brothers."

"Where is Melinda? Is she ok?"

"She's fine," Chris said. "Asleep in her room."

Bianca relaxed. "Good."

"Do you two want to tell us what happened?"

Bianca began. "I was brought there two weeks ago. I'm a witch, no one special. They tested my powers and cut off some of my hair, but that was it, until they started the medical tests. I was ill by the end of the first week, which was when Rowan came."

Rowan took over the story now. "I had been living on Earth when I was taken. I don't know how I got there, but when I woke up, I was on some kind of operating table. They had me hooked up to machines, they tried... they tried to carve my wings out." Rowan trailed off, looking pale. A few moments later, she spoke again. "Being what I am, I couldn't let them hurt anyone else. So I kept them from taking Bianca, and Melinda when she came. We weren't spoken to. Nothing was explained. We were treated like lab rats."

"What are you?" Wyatt asked, extremely curious.

"I'm from an ancient race called Icarii. We're like witches, except we have wings and a larger variety of powers. The Icarii live far away from Earth, on a distant star," Rowan explained, smiling somewhat sadly.

"So why are you here now?" Chris asked.

"That's another tale for another day," Rowan said. Suddenly closed off. Chris glanced at Bianca; she only shrugged.

"Do you two think you could find a way back to the hideout?" asked Wyatt. The girls nodded. "I'll go talk to the Elders tonight and see if they know how to vanquish sorcerers." Wyatt orbed away.

Chris looked at Bianca and Rowan. "Want food?"

* * *

Review if you'd like more to read. :)

Constructive criticism always welcome.


	2. Ignorance is NOT Bliss

Disclaimer: I own nothing except the plot and Rowan.

**Chapter Two:** Ignorance is NOT Bliss

Early the next morning, Wyatt woke up and went downstairs in his pajama pants, forgetting that they had house guests. He stopped on the stairs, hearing arguing in the dining room. He recognized Bianca's voice. "Melinda, you have to tell them!"

"I will ... just not now."

"They need to know and soon!"

"What am I supposed to say, huh? Wyatt, Chris, sorry I can't fight evil for the rest of my life with you guys. I met a mortal and decided to give up my powers for him so that we could live together in peace? I really don't think that's going to work, Bianca!"

"Rowan! What do you have to say about this?"

Wyatt heard Rowan sigh and the sound of a chair being moved. "Bianca, they do need to know. I mean, they were genuinely worried about you. If Bianca and I weren't there, you'd be dead. The sorcerers killed all the other powerless ones that they took. Wyatt and Chris need to know that you gave up your powers... and that you're leaving. If I," Rowan paused and took a breath. "I'd give anything to have a family that cared as much for me as your brothers do for you. They deserve to know. In my opinion you should have told them from the start, when you first started thinking about it."

"I didn't want to tell them until I was sure." Melinda's voice sounded oddly muffled as though she had her face in her hands. "Kyle's expecting me next week. I'll tell them today."

Wyatt slumped until he was sitting on the stairs. Melinda gave up her powers? That must have been what she was doing in the forest that day. What was she thinking? A witch is who she was... she couldn't change it. Well, ok, she could. He and Chris could handle just about anything on their own, but it still hurt that his sister didn't have the decency to tell them what was going on in her life... to lie to their faces. After a few moments, he got up and went to find Chris. Ignorance was so not bliss.

Chris took the information well. He really didn't seem all that surprised. "Melinda... she never wanted to be a witch. She's always been like Mom was when she found out. Except that Melinda is never going to get used to the idea. We can't force her to be someone that she doesn't want to be, Wyatt. Plus, she'll be safe if she's mortal. Demons and warlocks won't come after her anymore. It'll be all right, the two of us can take on anything that's thrown at us."

"I know that, Chris. I guess I'm just angry that she didn't tell us from the start." Wyatt sat down on Chris's bed as Melinda came inside.

"Can I talk to you two?" Her eyes were slightly pink as though she'd been crying.

Chris decided to save her some awkwardness. "We already know, Melinda. Wyatt eavesdropped on you and the girls today."

"Did not!" Wyatt said, nudging Chris in the ribs. "I was going downstairs and I overheard."

Melinda smiled. "And you just stayed so you wouldn't interrupt, right?" She sat down next to Wyatt. "I'm sorry, about not telling you." Wyatt and Chris just nodded; the siblings sat in silence for a while.

* * *

One week later...

Wyatt, Chris, Rowan and Bianca were in the Manor, working on the vanquishing potion for the sorcerers when Piper and Leo came through the door. The parents hugged their sons. "Who are these two?" Piper asked of Rowan and Bianca.

"The girls that fell from the sky," muttered Chris as he poured over the Book of Shadows, intensely concentrated on what he was doing.

"What?"

"Uh, what he means is... well, we were looking for Melinda, she went missing while you two were gone. And we were in the forest when Melinda, Rowan and Bianca fell from the sky. The three of them were kidnaped by some sorcerers, and Melinda moved out to live with her fiancé slash boyfriend because she doesn't want to be a witch and she gave up her powers. So now Rowan and Bianca are going to help us vanquish the sorcerers. How was your trip?" Wyatt asked.

"It was fi - Melinda moved out?"

"To live with Kyle?!" demanded Leo.

"Hey! We weren't the last to know!" Chris exclaimed happily.

"We're never leaving the Manor again," Piper said to Leo. "I'm going to call your sister... and yell, a lot." Piper stormed upstairs.

"Love you too, Mom?"

* * *

I know, it's short. Next will be longer. Please review. :) 


	3. In which there is a vanquish

Disclaimer: I own nothing except the plot and Rowan.

**Chapter Three:**

Chris winced as an energy blast from a sorcerer grazed his shoulder. He then noted that Bianca was about to get hit with one square in the back. He quickly orbed over and got her out of the way. "Hey! I was just about to bring down their security system!"

Chris snorted. "Just about to die would be the phrase I would use." Bianca glared at him.

Elsewhere in the prison Wyatt and Rowan were having problems of their own. Wyatt cursed under his breath. He still couldn't figure out how they had gotten separated from the other two. He knew that he and Chris had orbed to the same place. Rowan, as if reading his mind, said, "It's part of a security measure here, I think. We're lucky that we ended up together. I only hope Bianca is with Chris."

Wyatt looked at her. "You didn't tell us how bad it was here, not really. Why?"

"There's no point in dramatizing it. It was bad and that's all you need to know." Wyatt sighed and followed Rowan as she started down the hall. The two continued on for a while without incident. Rowan led Wyatt to the center lab, where most of the experiments were done.

"So, I see you've come back," a voice said as the door slammed. A man stepped out from the shadows. He would be considered handsome, were it not for the hardness in his eyes, contorting his face into something evil. "Wyatt, all we want is Rowan and all this will be over."

Wyatt glared. "That's too bad. You're not going to get away with torturing innocent people."

The man laughed. "People? Is that what you think they are? They are creatures. Hardly worthy of any concern." Wyatt scowled. Prejudice in the magical community had been growing rapidly over the past ten years. This was a prime example of how destructive it was. Rowan reached into her pocket for the vanquishing potion... only to find it missing.

"Where's the vanquish?" muttered Wyatt.

"Don't know..."

"I can't blow him up.."

Then, at random, the sorcerer blew up. "Missing potions, anyone?" Chris asked as he tossed a few to Rowan and Wyatt. "Bianca found them down the hall."

"We need to find Cronus." Bianca said.

"He's found you." The foursome turned to see yet another sorcerer. This one looked normal except for a strange look in his emerald eyes. "So, what? You four have come here to kill me? To stop the experiment? It won't work. There will be others."

"Yeah, but we can still get rid of you," Chris said. "Now!" Everyone threw the potions and that was what they thought was the end of Cronus.

The boys orbed everyone back to the manor. Rowan quickly excused herself. She went out back and Chris caught a strange look on her face. After he made sure that Bianca was ok, he followed her out. "What's up?"

"It's nothing, Chris. I'm just being paranoid."

"Do you not think that we vanquished the sorcerers?"

Rowan sat down in one of the lawn chairs. "I just don't think it's over. I know that you and Wyatt and want to help, but they just want me. I should go."

"I think you're supposed to be here, Rowan. You and Bianca, it feels right."

"I am really going to need for you to stop with all the cryptic Whitelighter talk."

Chris laughed. "I'll work on that."

* * *

Sorry it's so short. 

Please review and give me some criticism.

* * *


	4. Brotherly Love

Disclaimer: I own nothing except the plot and Rowan.

Just in case anyone is wondering, Piper and Leo live across town closer to Piper's restaurant. They do, however, visit the Manor often.

* * *

**Chapter Four:** Brotherly Love

A week later, things were going as normally as they possibly could at Halliwell Manor. Chris was back at college, attending classes. After this semester, he hoped to become a social worker. Wyatt, as always, was between worlds. He taught as a fill in at Magic School, worked when needed at Piper's restaurant and the Elders were assigning him a new charge... actually, his first charge.

Wyatt walked downstairs, going to meet whomever his charge was. He ran into his brother, who was uncharacteristically dressed up in slacks and forest green button down shirt. "Date?" Wyatt asked.

"Yes. Why? Does it look like I'm trying too hard?" Chris looked at himself in the hall mirror.

Wyatt stifled a laugh. It was extremely rare for Chris to fret this much. "I'm sure that Bianca won't notice. Or if she does, she'll think it's cute."

"Do you know everything?"

"Only the obvious. I knew you liked Bianca since we met her. Hey, has she said anything about Rowan?"

Chris glanced at Wyatt. "Just that she's out of town for a week or two. Are you worried about her?"

"It's nothing really. She just said she'd call today and she hasn't." Wyatt suddenly winced. He'd have to get used to the whole 'voice in the head, sense of panic' thing. "Ah, new charge calls. Talk to you after your date?"

"Sure. Just don't hurt yourself to bad. I don't want to have to save you during dinner," Chris replied, smirking. Wyatt rolled his eyes and orbed out.

* * *

She sat in the dark cell, or at least, she thought she was sitting and she thought it was a cell. This was bad. Then, she noticed that her arm was broken, or felt broken. Ok, this was worse. Vaguely, she wondered how long she'd been there. There was no light, no smell, no shapes, no time in this place. There was nothing. It was like being in a void. Hell, she wouldn't even see her hands. Wait, were those lights ahead? Something was shimmering. She felt as though she were hallucinating as she began to walk toward it.

Wyatt appeared in where he thought his charge was... except there was nothing there. But this was where he sensed her. He knew that for certain.

"Oomph! That's my broken arm, thank you!"

"Sorry! It's kind of hard to see in here." Wyatt noticed that his voice was terribly distorted. He hardly recognized it.

"Speaking of, how did you get in here? And who the hell are you?"

"I orbed. Now let's go, I'll explain more later." Wyatt, still holding his charge (he hoped), orbed out of the void cell."

He appeared back at the house and laid her on the couch. "Rowan?"

"How... in the ... world... did you... find ... me?"

"Apparently I'm your new Whitelighter," Wyatt said, healing her arm. "What happened?"

"Don't change the subject!" exclaimed Rowan, sitting up. "Why do I need a Whitelighter? I'm only half witch. I'm not even pure human!"

Wyatt shrugged. "The Elders have their reasons for things."

"I almost died every night growing up and_ now _they suddenly need me alive and well?!" Shouted Rowan. Her eyes flashed and suddenly they were bright green. Wyatt shook it off as a trick of his mind. Her face was flushed now and she looked stressed.

"Rowan, I-I'm sorry," he stammered. He hugged her, trying to calm her.

Rowan stayed in his arms for a while. She pulled away after some time, embarrassed. "I'm sorry. Being in that - that place," she shuddered. "It was unnerving."

"Yeah, I can see why." Wyatt too felt a little unhinged. He heard the door being slammed shut as Chris walked in, talking to someone.

"It's not like him not to check in."

"I'm sure he's fine, Chris," a voice Wyatt recognized as Bianca's replied. Wyatt vaguely wondered who they were talking about.

"When he gets back I'm going to kick his ass from here to the underworld!"

"Uh, Chris," Bianca said as she saw Wyatt in the living room. "He's back."

Chris peeked around the corner. Wyatt waved confusedly. He saw a look of relief in his brother's eyes before he blinked and it was replaced with slight anger. Chris charged over and knocked Wyatt off the couch. "You IDIOT! Where in God's name have you been? Do you have any idea how worried we all were!?"

Wyatt wrestled with Chris, getting on top and trying to calm Chris down. "What are you talking about?"

"You were gone for a month! We couldn't sense you! The Elders wouldn't tell us anything! Oh, I see Rowan is mysteriously back. Hi, Rowan!" Chris said waving, and then he turned back to Wyatt. "Were you off with Rowan? If you needed alone time you could have just asked. No need to disappear– "

As Wyatt calmed Chris down and explained (yelled) that he thought he was only gone for ten minutes, Bianca sat on the couch by Rowan. "How was your trip? You were gone longer than you said."

"I never got to go. I'll explain once the boys stop acting like ten-year olds."

Bianca looked at the two on the floor who were now laughing. "It's just brotherly love."

* * *

Ugh. Ok, I know. That was so corny. Please forgive me. :(

Kindly review if you'd like me to continue.


	5. Fate is Stupid

Disclaimer: I own nothing except the plot and Rowan.

I am SO sorry about the long update time. I won't bore you with details.

* * *

**Chapter Five:** Fate is Stupid

"Whitelighter," Rowan muttered shaking her head.

"Not gonna let that go, are you?" Chris asked.

Bianca smirked. "I think she's still in shock." The quartet was currently driving to Piper and Leo's apartment across town to inform the two of Wyatt's return. Wyatt drove, quietly preparing himself for Piper's spazz attack. He was beginning to get a headache just thinking about it. Or maybe that was an after effect from the void cell. He didn't know. Wyatt's vision blurred; before he could do anything, he felt the wheel being jerked to the side. "Let me drive," he vaguely heard Chris say before everything went black...

* * *

"He passed out?" Piper repeated blankly. "How? Neither of you have ever been sick." She and Leo followed Chris to the parking lot. Bianca leaned against the car, waiting. Wyatt dozed in the back; Rowan sat next to him, looking ready to faint herself.

Leo quietly opened the door and checked on Wyatt. "Seems like he's just tired. Where did you say they were?"

Chris looked at Rowan. She glanced at Piper and Leo and then said," It was some kind of prison cell, but there was nothing there... no light, no time, no sound, no feeling." She shuddered and looked away.

"How come you aren't affected?" Piper asked.

Rowan continued to look at the ground. "I was there longer. I got used to it I guess." Rowan was suddenly feeling exhausted. "Maybe it's a de-"

* * *

Wyatt woke up in his room, not quiet knowing what had happened. It was then that he noticed he'd been sleeping with his arm around something. The something was Rowan. She had apparently just woken up as well and was just as confused as Wyatt. "I feel ... like I have a really bad hangover," she declared. Wyatt laughed. "How long have we been out?" she asked yawning.

Wyatt shrugged, to lazy to look at his clock. "How did you get in here?" Rowan shrugged.

"My bad," Chris said from the doorway. "I was too tired to orb you to separate rooms." Wyatt and Rowan both gave him a disbelieving look. "What?" he asked innocently. Wyatt wouldn't put it past Chris for a second to jump at the chance to play matchmaker. Chris often told Wyatt he needed a life. Wyatt was beginning to agree, until all this mess started happening.

* * *

An hour or two later, they got down to business. Rowan figured out that the cell must have belonged to one of the left over sorcerers. One of the Elders had new information on the situation, so the four were waiting in the kitchen for her. "Are Elders always this... punctual?" Bianca asked, twirling her empty beer bottle on the table.

"Usually they are on time," Wyatt said. As if to prove his point, a swirl of white lights appeared in the center of the kitchen and then disappeared to reveal a petite woman with short black hair and grey eyes. "Wyatt, Chris," she said nodding by way of greeting. The boys stood up, "Hello, Polaris," they said in unison.

"I wish I came bearing more cheerful news," Polaris said. She leaned against the counter. Polaris was made an Elder about ten years ago; she was a prophet of sorts, though she was still quite young. Wyatt and Chris looked at each other and then sat down, feeling that they were in for a story. "As you both well know, King Arthur has a successor," she looked at Wyatt. "You aren't related to him, however," Polaris said. Bianca and Rowan glanced at each other, bemused. "He just chose you to pass his powers onto. What we didn't know was the Morgan Le Fay, his sister, also passed her powers onto someone, unrelated."

"Wait, the evil sister?" Chris asked.

"She wasn't evil. That was part of the story that was terribly misconstrued by a male dominated society. Morgan and Arthur were both manipulated into the things they did, but that's beside the point. The sorcerers are after the woman that Morgan gave her legacy to. This woman is said to rival you in power Wyatt. They want to rule the world, again," she added rolling her eyes. "So they need Morgan to overcome you. She hasn't come into her powers yet, so they think they can turn her to their side."

"Do we know who Morgan gave her powers to?" Wyatt asked.

"I'm sure you do, Wyatt. And you also Chris." Polaris gazed at each person present in turn. "You are all tied together by ancient Camelot. That's why you brought together. Chris, your favorite character in Arthurian legend, who is it?"

Chris blinked, taken aback. "Um, Lancelot, I guess."

"Exactly as I thought. Why?"

"Well, the brotherhood shown between him and Arthur is unbelievable. Lancelot tries to protect Arthur."

"Like you do with Wyatt, am I right?" Polaris asked, smiling. "Bianca, you always loved Guinevere her spirit, her strength... and Rowan, you felt connection to Morgan, though you were born in the sky, you still knew the story. Didn't you ever wonder how? You four have to stay strong and fight against the sorcerers...and whatever comes after them. It's your fate"

"What comes after them??" Bianca demanded. Polaris only smiled and orbed away. "Fate is stupid." Everyone stared at each other.

"This so calls for more beer," muttered Rowan.

* * *

Good, bad? Leave me a review! I want to know how to make this better. 


	6. Familiar Face

Disclaimer: I own nothing except the plot and Rowan.

* * *

**Chapter Six: **Familiar Face

"Aight, let me see if I got this," a slightly tipsy Chris said. "I am the Lancelot to your King A, Wyatt, minus the stealing and ravishing of your wife. Bianca is the Guinevere to my Lancelot. Wyatt and Rowan are not related, but she's still Morgan's heir or whatever, so..."

"The question is," Wyatt finished up, "what the heck is going on?"

Bianca stood up, going to the fridge. "We can figure that out later. Right now we need to worry about the sorcerers."

"No, right now, we need to get you three to lay off the beer," laughed Rowan, standing up to clear off the table.

"We are totally fine," said Wyatt. He tried to stand up, but immediately had to sit again . "You had as much as us! Why aren't you all ... woozy?" He whined.

"Back home our alcoholic stuff is way stronger than this. Beer is like water compared to it."

"I wanna try some!" exclaimed Chris. Rowan rolled her eyes and continued cleaning.

"You boys are a mess!" exclaimed a familiar voice from the doorway; a pretty brunette walked in with a tall man.

"Uncle Phoebe! Aunt Coop!" Chris yelled excitedly.

"What did you do to him, Wyatt?" Coop asked.

"Nothin'," Wyatt said innocently. "Are you guys in town for the weekend or what?

"Something like that," replied Phoebe. "Paige told us about he prophecy concerning you. I thought I'd stop by, meet the new people, maybe give you a few hints." Phoebe's powers had greatly expanded during the past few years. She could get premonitions on anything now.

"Are you bored again?" Chris asked. Phoebe wasn't used to retirement, her family well knew. She really didn't enjoy it all that much.

"I'm concerned about my nephews!!"

* * *

Sorry so short. More of an update later :)

Good, bad? Leave me a review! I want to know how to make this better.


	7. Information and Arrows

Disclaimer: I own nothing except the plot and Rowan.

**Chapter Seven: **Information and Arrows

Two days later found out protagonists equally confused. Phoebe had been dropping them all cryptic hints that made no sense and Coop had been doing what he does best... matchmaking. "If Uncle Coop nudges me one more time, I think I may spontaneously combust," muttered Chris to Phoebe.

"He's just trying to help you out! Everyone in the family knows that you're romantically challenged."

"I am not! Wyatt is if anyone! I've been trying to set up him and Rowan for who knows how long – hey, where are Wyatt and Rowan anyway?"

"Spying on the sorcerers," Bianca said as she entered the room. "Wyatt said that you looked exhausted, so he wanted to keep you here." Chris, ever the paranoid one, had been up late the past three nights finding out whatever he could on Arthurian legend and sorcerers. Chris rolled his eyes. Bianca smirked at him and then sat down by Phoebe on the couch. The two women had been getting along quite well. Phoebe glanced between the two and smiled.

Wyatt orbed with Rowan back to the Manor. They were in the kitchen. "Can they really do that? Force someone to turn evil?" Rowan asked.

"They can, but it won't be permanent and the person would still have a conscience. Someone did that to Aunt Phoebe once, if I remember correctly... or maybe it was Aunt Paige," Wyatt shook his head, clearing a thought. "Anyway, it happened to one of them at one point and eventually the spell was broken.

"We'll still have to be careful. I mean, this guy is Merlin's son."

"Yeah, this Arthur thing is getting old fast. Did Merlin really have a son?"

Rowan smirked. "Apparently we'll all just have to get used to it, and Merlin was the playboy of the time period. Wizards weren't as common then, so I mean, what shallow girl could resist?"

Wyatt smiled. "Great explanation." He then frowned upon hearing Chris yell something obscene. He glanced at Rowan and they walked into the living room.

"Keep that thing away form me!" shouted Chris.

Coop laughed. "It's not real!"

"With you who knows!" Chris was on the other side of the room. Coop was closest to the door, holding what appeared to be a dull golden arrow. In between, Phoebe and Bianca were on the couch, laughing hard.

"Oh come on! I wouldn't' use it on you, you don't need help. I'd only use it on Wyatt."

"Whoa! What are you doing to Wyatt?!" Wyatt demanded.

"Helping him with his love life," Chris said. "I don't need it!" He said proudly.

"Bully for you," replied Wyatt.

Rowan joined the women on the couch. "So... what did I miss?" Bianca and Phoebe only laughed harder. Hours later, everyone had calmed down. Coop had mysteriously misplaced his "fake" arrow. No one would tell Wyatt or Rowan what they missed. Eventually the two dropped the subject.

"Ok, so what Rowan and I found out," Wyatt said, "is that the sorcerers are being led by Merlin's son. Apparently Merlin was some kind of player. He eventually decided that he only wanted Morgan La Fey. When she rejected him, Merlin used a spell to make her seem evil, an outcast. His son is now looking for Morgan's heir, to make her evil and take over the world, the usual stuff."

"Do they know that Morgan's heir is Rowan?" asked Bianca.

"Yeah," said Rowan and Wyatt in unison. Wyatt continued, "They're planning on using a spell or potion to turn her. We need to find a way to defeat them."

"Unity!" said Phoebe as she merrily waltzed out of the room.

"I hate it when she does that," Chris muttered.


	8. Brought Back From the Dead

Disclaimer: I own nothing except the plot and Rowan.

**Chapter Eight: Brought back to Life**

Wyatt rarely used his full power. To be honest, it scared him. He'd only tapped into it twice, one when Chris had been dying and once to save his mother. Today made a third time. Chris and Rowan had been taken sometime during the night by the sorcerers and Wyatt was livid. He'd tried to get Bianca to stay behind, but she jumped in when he orbed.

As soon as they got to the sorcerers' headquarters, they were ambushed. Wyatt held out his hands, creating a golden light, which surrounded the sorcerers. He could sense that both Chris and Rowan were hurt. And Rowan was pissed. In situations like this, the brothers could communicate telepathically. Chris had found that out five years ago. 'Chris...tell me where you are.'

'Cell of some kind...hurt..' came Chris's weak reply.

Wyatt ran left, which is where he sensed his brother. "Wyatt!" exclaimed Bianca, pulling him back a step. He'd been about to fall into a huge hole in the floor. Wyatt was in such a hurry, he hadn't noticed where he'd going.

"I don't understand," he muttered, as they orbed to the other side, which was a dead end. "They should be right here. It was then that walls, the very foundation of the building started to shake.

From the wall came three sorcerers, including Cronus, Merlin's son. He was yelling, telling the others that the project had gone wrong. Cronus then caught sight of Bianca and Wyatt. He smiled evilly. "Good luck trying to heal Chris or get Rowan back to what she was.

"What did you do?" demanded Wyatt through gritted teeth. Cronus went on to tell how they tried to force Rowan into her full power by killing Chris. It was then that Wyatt sent the gold light at Cronus, while from the other side of the wall a violet light joined his, killing Cronus and all the others sorcerers. The foundation disappeared, leaving Bianca and Wyatt in an open field. Bianca glanced to their right, seeing Chris lying on the ground and Rowan towering over him. She grabbed Wyatt's hand and they rushed over. By the time they got there, Chris was surrounded by a violet light, his wounds vanishing. "I don't sense that she's evil," murmured Wyatt.

Rowan began to shake and slumped to the ground. Chris blearily sat up, wondering what just happened. "Wyatt? Bianca?" He turned and saw Rowan. "Wyatt heal her! Now!"

"Grumpy," whined Wyatt. He knelt down by Rowan and began to heal her. "What happened?" he asked Chris.

"I was dead Wyatt. I was dead and she brought me back to life."

* * *

Two days later, Rowan was still unconscious, and the Brothers Halliwell were trying to figure out what happened. It was then that an epiphany orbed down to them in the form of their Aunt Paige. "Hey, guys," she said. Paige was still a white lighter, a very important one, but she always made time for her family. "I found out what's happening. The sorcerers injected Rowan with pure evil, and then tried to kill Chris -"

"Did kill Chris," Chris muttered under his breath.

"When that happened, however, Rowan's good still shone through out of concern for her friend. Right now, the evil is still in her system, and she's fighting it. That's why you can't wake her up."

"We can't help?" Wyatt asked.

Paige shook her head. "I'm sorry, sweetie. This is something she has to do on her own." Wyatt sighed, looking down, and Paige hugged him. Bianca took Chris's hand, knowing he felt guilty about this even though he shouldn't. After Paige left, the three sat in silence for a while. "How long do you think it'll take for her to wake up?" asked Bianca.

"She's already up," said a familiar musical voice from the stairs. Rowan walked down the stairs, looking slightly different, but no one could quite say how. Wyatt smiled, ran up to her and embraced her tightly. "Worry much?" she asked, smiling. Wyatt just shook his head and kissed her.

* * *

Later on, Wyatt and Chris were still fighting evil; together with Rowan, and Bianca, they made an invincible team. They came to be known as Camelot's Court, because of their ties to it. It was one of the most peaceful times that the world would ever remember. And it all started the day two girls fell from the sky...

* * *


End file.
